mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Story of a Storm
A Dark and Stormy Plight! The Cutie Mark Crusaders discover the terrifying and tragic truth behind Ponyville's newest Stranger! The Story of a Storm '''Limited-Time Story is the second Limited-Time Story released and also the second event in the 4 Movie tie-in events. It was first released on September 7th, 2017 and ran for 17 days. It was later revived on January 24th, 2018, but was only available to players that did not finish any quests when it was first release with a shorter time limit of 14 days. Solo quests Who's That Pony? '''Apple Bloom: Hear ye, hear ye! This emergency meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders is now in session! Sweetie Belle: Is this about that unicorn with the broken horn that Spike thought he saw? Scootaloo: Yeah! I saw her too! Well -- she was wearing a cloak, so I THINK I did... But if it WAS her, she's been sneaking around near the edge of Ponyville for a while now! Apple Bloom: Yep -- that's who I wanted to talk to you about! Whoever that pony is, she looks awful gloomy... Like she's thinkin' about something real serious! Apple Bloom: ... And if there's one thing the Cutie Mark Crusaders are good at, it's helpin' other ponies with their problems! Apple Bloom: First, we need to figure out what problem that pony HAS... I'm... uh... kinda scared to just go up and ask her, though. Maybe if we just watched her from far away for a while, she'd give me some kinda clue! * See the "As an NPC" section on Fizzlepop Berrytwist's page for more information. * Pro tip: tapping the "GO" button next to the task takes you straight to where the NPC spawns. Hitting the Books Scootaloo: So? What'd you find out? Apple Bloom: *Sigh* ... Only that I couldn't find out anythin'! She didn't much look like she wanted to talk, and she wasn't doin' much besides just trottin' around... Apple Bloom: I couldn't even see her Cutie Mark 'cause of that cloak she's got on! How are we supposed to help her with her Cutie Mark problem if we don't even know who she is?! Sweetie Belle: Uh... Maybe by trying to FIND OUT who she is? Apple Bloom: Oh! ... Yeah, I kinda walked into that one. Apple Bloom: Let's split up, ask around, and see if anypony's heard about a purple unicorn with a broken horn -- then meet up back here 'n' compare notes! Somepony's GOT to know who she is... Sweetie Belle: I'll see what I can find in the bookstore! Broken-horned unicorns are pretty rare... Maybe someone wrote an article about her, or a biography! I should ask Twilight to help out... Back to School A Mentor's Memory | reward = 50 Airship Parts | outro = Wow... Did you guys seriously build that whole workshop just for Zecora? I didn't think Apple Bloom was that good at carpentry... |skip2 = }} On the Record *Sweetie Belle: Ask Mrs. Cup Cake if she knows about the mystery pony *Featherweight: Press Bon Bon for classified information *Bittersweet: ? Right Up Her Alley Apple Bloom: All right, Crusaders! What've we figured out so far? Scootaloo: Cherilee didn't remember teaching anypony like that unicorn either... but look at this yearbook we found! that filly there looks KINDA like the right shade of purple... Sweetie Belle: You're right! But... Aww, here name's smudged out! And her horn isn't broken, either... Are your sure this is the right pony, Scootaloo? Apple Bloom: Wait... I think it is! Zecora told me that, years ago, she remembers two foals coming to see her... Spring Rain and Glitter Drops. Apple Bloom: They said that thier friend had broken her horn, and they wanted to see if Zecroa could make a potion to fix it.. but even Zecora didn't know how. Scootaloo: Wait.. Glitter Drops... Spring rain... I know those names! look ~~ there are pictures of them in this yearbook, too!They were even in the Mystery Unicorn's class... Apple Bloom: The three of them must have been Friends when they were fillies ~~ back before the mystery pony broke her horn! Scootaloo: And guys... I think Featherweight even dug up Glitter Drops's Address! Wow... I'm surprised we didn't get our Cutie Marks in detective work. Sweetie Belle: ... Especially becuase I think I might know where to find Spring Rain! I wonder if Rarity has any Femme Mystique Chic gowns in my size... | times2 = 1 | task2 = Welcome Spring Rain | reward = 20 Airship Parts | outro = Found her! I wonder if bowling unicorns like Spring Rain use their magic to put more spin on the ball... Or is that against League rules? }} Tell Me More! 30 Airship Parts | outro = Well? Did you hear anything interesting? ... N-not that I was eavesdropping or anything! }} Watch It! Scootaloo: Well THAT was a little weird... Apple Bloom: I'll say! Spring Rain DID say that she and Glitter Drops were friends with that unicorn back when they were fillies... But she seemed real nervous! Like she was hidin' somethin'... Scootaloo: The same thing happened to me! it's like that unicorn broke her horn one day, and just... DISAPPEARED a few moons later! That CAN'T be the whole st-- Sweetie Belle: OH MY GOODNESS, DID YOU FIND OUT HER NAME OR NOT?! Sweetie Belle: ... Um... I'm sorry. I'm just REALLY curious! Apple Bloom: We were, too, Sweetie Belle -- but we DID find it out! It's Tempest -- Tempest Shadow! Apple Bloom: But... Glitter Drops AND Spring rain both said she was... "dangerous." They didn't even explain how, either... Scootaloo: One thing's for sure -- we have to find out why she's back in town! But if she IS dangerous... we should probably keep our distance. I think I know somepony who can help us, though... *Snips: Hunt for cool secret agent stuff at Bon Bon's House *Bon Bon: Review her PERFECTLY NORMAL surveillance gear stash at home *Night Watch: ? "Hello, Random Stranger!" Bon Bon: All right -- we SHOULD have all the gear we need. Are you fillies ready for Action? Scootaloo: We sure are! We'll hide out here and listen in from a distance, while you use your super secret agent skills to -- Bon Bon: YOU MEAN my completely unremarkable talking-to-ponies-I-don't-know skills? THOSE skills? Scootaloo: ... Right. While you use THOSE skills to talk to Tempest and see what her whole deal is! Bon Bon: Got it. IT'S GO TIME. Bon Bon: All right -- we SHOULD have all the gear we need. Are you fillies ready for Action? 30 Star Map | outro = This is it! They're TALKING! I'm so excited! And kinda scared, too, but... Wait. What's going ON over there?! }} Stop That Unicorn!!! Bon Bon: MAYDAY! MAYDAY! The grasshopper has left the terrarium! THE GRASSHOPPER HAS LEFT THE TERRARIUM! Scootaloo: Uh... What? Bon Bon: My cover's blown! Tempest knows we're on to her -- she's in the wind! Escaped! RUN AWAY! | reward = 30 Star Map | outro = Did she catch her? DID SHE?! This is SO SUSPENSEFUL!!! ... Today's really an emotional rollercoaster for me. }} The Hunt Begins! Scootaloo: *huff... huff...* She's gone... This could've been our ONE CHANCE -- I can't believe we blew it! Sweetie Belle: Don't worry Scootaloo... This isn't over yet! I think I have an idea... 40 Star Map | outro = I don't know what it is about pith helmets, but they make ANYPONY look awesome. I mean... I'm sure that pony is great at her job, but it helps! }} Shadowing the Shadow * Safari Pony: Interview Glitter Drops * Detective Pony: Interview Spring Rain * Messy Stallion: ? Ssssssshhhhhhhhhh! Apple Bloom: Good trackin', everypony! Looks like Tempest's hoofprints keep comin' back to this spooky cave... Maybe it's her secret hideout! Sweetie Belle: But... none of her tracks actually lead inside! It's like she's coming this way a lot of differnt times, but hasn't gone in yet... Apple Bloom: Hmm... This IS a mystery! But if anypony can solve it, its the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! | times2 = 1 | task2 = Send Sweetie Belle to discuss stakeout techniques with Apple Bloom | skip2 = | reward = 50 Star Map | outro = *yawn* ... Do stakeouts make anypony else sleepy, or is it just me? I shoulda brought snacks... }} With Catlike Trot... Apple Bloom: OK, OK: I spy, with my little eye, something that begins with -- Scootaloo: TEMPEST!!! Apple Bloom: Ha -- wrong! I was thinkin' about those bushes over th-- Apple Bloom: Wait -- TEMPEST'S HERE?! 100 Star Map | outro = *gulp* ... So... do I have to go in there too, or...? }} 'Boss stages: Unbearable' Stage #1 Sweetie Belle: O-okay... If Apple Bloom can go into that cave, then so can we! Scootaloo: Yeah!!! This is it, Sweetie Belle! It's time for us to- Apple Bloom: RUN AWAY FROM THE CAVE!!! Scootaloo: ... Huh? Apple Bloom: It's Tempest! She's chased some kinda bear-monster outta that cave, and now she's tryin' to fight it! This is too dangerous... We'd best steer clear and hope she wins, so we can question her later! * It's free to pass this stage. Stage #2 Tempest: I've waited my whole life for this, you monster... all those years, STOLEN! Tempest: If you hadn't been there when I was out playing with Glitter Drops and Spring Rain... If they hadn't lost that ball in your cave... If I hadn't gone in and FACED you... Tempest: ... THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! * Collections needed: ** Without helpers: 13 (24 hours to completion, 5 collections can be missed) ** With Wind Rider: 8 (14 hours to completion, 10 collections can be missed) ** With Nightmare Moon: 5 (8 hours to completion, 13 collections can be missed) ** With both Wind Rider and Nightmare Moon: 4 (6 hours to completion, 14 collections can be missed) Stage #3 Tempest: YOU attacked me! YOU broke my horn! YOU ruined my magic!!! I was GOING to go to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns... With THEM...But... Tempest: YOU.. you took that away from me! You took THEM away from me!!! They got into school, and they LEFT, and I... I... Tempest: ...No. I don't need them anymore. I don't need ANYPONY anymore. It's too late for that... Tempest: The only think I need right now... is to TAKE YOU DOWN!!! *Collections needed: **Without helpers: 34 (66 hours to completion, only 2 collections can be missed) **With Discord: 17 (32 hours to completion, 19 collections can be missed) **With Daybreaker: 8 (14 hours to completion, 28 collections can be missed) **With both Discord and Daybreaker: 6 (10 hours to completion, 30 collections can be missed) Sweetie Belle: Wow... I can't believe Tempest went through all that! All that pain and sadness... for all that time... It must have been awful for her. Apple Bloom: Yeah... If anyone needs the Cutie Mark Crusaders' help, it's that pony over there! Scootaloo: HEEEEEY! TEMPEST! WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU WORK OUT YOUR--! Scootaloo: ... Wait. Where did she go...? Tempest: It's done... I fought it... I won... and I escaped. And now... Nothing will stand in the way of our INVASION OF EQUESTRIA! Community Leaderboards Leaderboard #1 * Assign ponies to complete tasks and earn: Airship Part. **Apple Bloom: Prepare some "Investigation Snacks" **Sweetie Belle: Review all her clues **Teashop Pony: Examine tea shipping manifests **Cherry Fizzy: ? **Personal Shopper Pony: ? *Prizes: **1~100: Candle Shop **101~500: Discord's Puppy Chase **501~1000: Leaderboard #2 * Assign ponies to complete tasks and earn: Star Map. **Apple Bloom: Prepare some "Investigation Snacks" **Sweetie Belle: Review all her clues **Elite Pony: Ponder the answer to a mystery **Judgy Clerk Pony: Peruse her favourite cryptozoology magazines **Winsome Schoolpony: Research rare beasts at home (8 Star Map) *Prizes: **1~100: Terrarium **101~500: Rainbow Falls **501~1000: Category:MLP Movie Quests Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story